The center collaborative research group with a data management system is identifying psychosocial problems, selecting instruments for measuring magnitude and frequency, and when possible testing interventions for overcoming such problems. Studies of informed consent and prevalence of psychopathology are finishing their data collection phase. Studies of effectiveness of an antidepressant medication for patients with depression or pain are to begin data collection. A study of pretreatment crisis coping, effectiveness of coping and the relationship of these measures to the reporting of somatic symptoms is in draft form and nearing consideration for final approval.